1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display engagement system which controls computers to display various contents in an engaged fashion. The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent application No. 2001-126081 (filed on Apr. 24, 2001), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
An art is known which controls computers to display common contents. This type of system comprises a WWW server machine providing contents such as HTML documents, and client machines. Provided that all of the clients display common contents in an engaged fashion, when a user operates one of clients to scroll the displayed contents, the operation is sent to all other clients to be reflected in the respective clients. Consequently, the clients always display the common contents in the same manner.
According to the above described art, however, each client only displays the common contents. It is therefore impossible that operators (users) of the clients execute manipulations such as pasting their desiring objects to the contents. When the art, for instance, utilized for a meeting, communication among users is subject to a certain restriction.